All the Songs Make Sense
by slaymaster
Summary: A series of song-inspired short one-shots. Song 3: Smile - Lily Allen
1. One More Night - Maroon 5

_Okay so this series of song fics is the result of the floods in Australia. While my area wasn't affected too badly, infrastructure was damaged greatly - we have no phones, internet or access to ATM or Eftpos (at the time of writing). With the exception of the first (One More Night - Maroon 5), the songs were picked by putting my music on shuffle and I only skipped instrumentals and christmas songs. They're all unrelated and assume they stand alone unless otherwise specified. I've got roughly 20 written from the other night, so I plan to post them over the next few weeks. I was thinking I'd post 3 a week, but let me know if you want me to increase the rate. I enjoyed writing them so I think I'll continue to do so. I might even expand a few at a later date in time._

**One More Night - Maroon 5 **

_(this one was suggested by flowersforyourcaskett on tumblr). Warning, it's more than a little angsty._

It was always this way with them, from the very day they had met. They had always come against each other; they were so different. They loved hard and fought just as hard. It wasn't rational; nothing about them was rational but it wasn't a matter of the head. It was a matter of the heart.

It wasn't like he had hurt her. No, Castle would never hurt her, at least, not physically. Emotionally was a different thing. She didn't want to keep crawling back to him, but she _needed_ him like she had never needed any other person. He was more than anyone before. He was both the cure and cause of her pain.

She hated how much she needed him, how desperate for him she was. Like a fly to honey, she always ended up back in his bed, curled up next to him.

She always swore it was the last time. It never was. She couldn't help herself.

No. There would be one more night.


	2. Crime Dramas Suck - Hank Green

**Crime Dramas Suck - Hank Green**

_(This one is a little fun. Definitely recommend you listen to the song!)_

They're curled up on the couch in front of her television watching the Friday night movie after a long week, her in his arms. The movie ends and they both know they should go to sleep but their legs are too weary to carry them; their minds to exhausted to bother with the effort.

As the rolling credits come to an end and she notices her eyes growing heavier she's jolted awake by an all too familiar noise - an episode of _CSI _is beginning.

"We should go to bed," She states plainly.

He shifts his body slightly, "Or we could watch this." It wasn't a question. "See if we can solve it first?"

She's too tired to argue. "I suppose we could do that," She says as she plants a chaste kiss on his lips. "But you do know that crime dramas suck, right?"

He raises his eyebrows at her in that way she finds _much_ too sexy. "They do not!"

"Oh come on! You wait, we'll meet some guy in the first fifteen minutes and he'll come back because he did it." She knows she's right.

They watch as the team find semen covering almost the entirety of the crime scene, something Kate points out is almost impossible. Castle doesn't seem to mind, even when they test it with a semen testing machine.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She yells at the television as she sits up straighter. She can't help but notice, however, that Castle is engrossed.

When it looks like the guy who _obviously_ committed the crime might get away with it, Castle starts yelling at the TV. Of course he does, Kate thinks to herself as she watches. She knows, however, that the guy is going to confess. They always do, at least on the shows. Real life? Not so much.

She's right. The guy not only confesses but reveals how he managed to commit the crime. She knew it, and she knew how he did it. Castle, however, had no idea. She can't help but feel smug as she turns to him and says "I told you so!"

He rolls his eyes at her. "Well you _are_ a detective."


	3. Smile - Lily Allen

**Smile - Lily Allen**

_(okay so this one is very loosely based on the song - like mishear a few lines and leave most of it out. I wrote this from Castle's perspective, which is quite strange for me, so I apologise. I also apologise for the use of present tense. I liked it in the beginning and then I had to keep it going.)_

They sit next to each other in the booth of the Old Haunt, picking at the basket of chips in front of them. He gestures for the bartender to bring them them both another drink; he's lost count of what number round it is. She giggles at something he says and he knows that she's as buzzed as he feels.

Silence falls between them, and he decides to ask her a question he's been meaning to ask for months. "Why now Kate?"

A look of confusion passes over her face. "What are you talking about Castle?"

He sighs, not sure he even wants to know anymore, but he knows that she heard him. "Uh, why did you wait five years? I mean, obviously I know why you waited after we got to know each other, after we became friends, but why not before that?" He pauses, taking a deep breath. "Why did you say no when I asked you out for dinner in that first case?"

She laughs and he feels his stomach drop. Great, he thinks to himself. Laughing was never a good sign. "Are you serious Castle?"

He looks down and nurses his scotch. "Don't worry about it Beckett."

He catches a glimpse of her through the corner of his eyes and sees that his words had stung. He doesn't mind. Well, he does; he hates hurting her. "Rick," she says softly, and he knows that she means it.

"Yeah?"

"What we have right now, it's great. But back then? It would have been a one night stand, at best a short-lived relationship"

"You don't know that!"

"Ah, yeah, I kinda do. I was wanting more than some fling"

"You don't know it would have been a fling. I wasn't as shallow as everyone seemed to think."

"You were. But me? I was so lost back then, you know that."

He looks deep into her eyes and lets a small smile fall over his face. "Not so much now."

"No. I found the light with a little help from my friends." She smiles at him and he understands.

"You make me smile" he says to her before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
